Metatron (Platinum)
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Seraphic Blaze |1st skill type 1 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Seraphic Blaze X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = A Fiery Pledge |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = While this Unit is Alive: Increases Self's Attack by 8% for every other living Fire Ally, up to 56% Increases Self's Skill Rate by 1% for every other living Fire Ally, up to 7% |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = A Fiery Pledge |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = While this Unit is Alive: Increases Self's Attack by 8% for every other living Fire Ally, up to 56% Increases Self's Skill Rate by 1% for every other living Fire Ally, up to 7% |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = A Fiery Pledge |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = While this Unit is Alive: Increases Self's Attack by 8% for every other living Fire Ally, up to 56% Increases Self's Skill Rate by 1% for every other living Fire Ally, up to 7% |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Fire Boost III |abilityX= Double Strike Storm |atk 0 = 7830 |hp 0 = 18000 |atk 1 = 8430 |hp 1 = 20000 |atk 2 = 9030 |hp 2 = 22000 |quote 0 = Merry Christmas! This is for you! |quote 1 = Merry Christmas! This is for you! |quote 2 = Merry Christmas! This is for you! |home quote 0 = I feel like it's been so long, Knight... It always feels like that when I can't see you..." "You know what day it is, right? If it's all right... Would you care to spend the day with me, Knight?" "Take my hand and follow me, Knight! There's a very special place where we can celebrate this Christmas all alone! |home quote 1 = I feel like it's been so long, Knight... It always feels like that when I can't see you..." "You know what day it is, right? If it's all right... Would you care to spend the day with me, Knight?" "Take my hand and follow me, Knight! There's a very special place where we can celebrate this Christmas all alone! |home quote 2 = I feel like it's been so long, Knight... It always feels like that when I can't see you..." "You know what day it is, right? If it's all right... Would you care to spend the day with me, Knight?" "Take my hand and follow me, Knight! There's a very special place where we can celebrate this Christmas all alone! |details = This year I want to give a gift to one of my best friends... That girl with the most beautiful petals. I've saved my money, oh how I hope she likes it! Maybe I'll even get Sandy a gift if I have some money left over. Let me check my - What's this!? I haven't seen this purchase... A CHAIR!? |illust = mizu |CV = Ari Ozawa |availability = }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:P7 ★